When Tables are Turned
by Data Girl 3
Summary: Now a two-shot set in the Movie-verse. Part one is DuringRENT, between La Vie Boheme and the New Year scene. Part two is PostRENT, sometime after my previous story, The Other Virus. M-rated for graphicness, you are warned.
1. Part 1: Coming Home Late

**AN:** I've had this on the back-burner for a while now, but seeing how today's supposed to be about that big 'L-word', I thought I'd have a go at finishing it in time for posting it today. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The silence in the empty stairwell inside the former music publishing factory was broken by the sound of the key turning in the old metal lock, immediately followed by the creak of the door opening as Mimi walked in. A weary sigh escaped her lips as she started up the stairs to reach her pad. She thought her shift at the Cat Scratch would never end. Someone had chosen to hold a bachelor party there that night, and that meant she had to work double shifts, especially since many of the girls had decided to call in sick at the last minute, but she finally was allowed to go home around one in the morning. And after the night she had, simply being able to lie down in her bed was definitely going to feel very good.

When she entered her pad, she tossed her leopard skin coat carelessly over the chair that stood by the door and tossed her keys onto the table. Before she could make any movement to change out of the outfit she'd worn to and from the club, someone came up behind her, grabbing her wrists firmly and holding them up so they were level with her temples. For a brief second, Mimi's body tensed, thinking that someone had broken into her apartment, but then that familiar voice breathed into her ear and she immediately relaxed.

"You're late." An instant shiver passed through Mimi's body upon hearing how low and rough Roger's voice sounded as he playfully scolded her.

"Yeah, I had to pull more shifts then I thought I would," Mimi explained.

"And you didn't bother to call, because….?"

"I thought you and Mark would be asleep, Rog. I didn't want to wake you two up."

"That's a bad excuse, Mimi," Roger growled, brushing his lips over the back of her neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here for you to get back home?"

"Awww. You waited up for me?" A giant grin formed on Mimi's face. Roger tightened his hold on Mimi's wrists before replying.

"Yes. For three solid hours. So if you're thinking I'm just going to let you get away with that, you better start to think again." Before Mimi could speak again, Roger released one of her wrists while maintaining his grip on the other and pulled her back through the beaded curtain that hung as a 'doorway' to Mimi's bed. For a brief moment, Mimi expected Roger to push her down onto it, but he surprised her when he stopped short of the bed, turning to face her instead. When she looked up into his face, she immediately felt her insides churn, noticing the fiery intensity that was burning in his green eyes.

"Since you're _so_ able to spend the whole night entertaining all the drunk, perverted men in this city, I see no reason to believe you're not able do your performance again." With that, Roger folded his arms and sat down at the edge of Mimi's bed, fixing her with a piercing stare. "Well? Go ahead, Marquez. I'm ready to be impressed." Mimi stood unmoving for a moment, wondering why he was acting like this, but then noticed that slight hint of a grin threatening to form at the corners of Roger's mouth. The moment she noticed that, Mimi immediately realized Roger wasn't really as angry and he was letting himself on to be, and was only pretending to be cold and hard towards her.

A seductive smile stretched across Mimi's face as she started to move her body to the imaginary music playing in her head, never taking her eyes of Roger's face. Ever so slowly, she began to remove her attire, starting from the belt, which she allowed to delicately drop to the ground. One-by-one, she removed more articles of clothing from her twisting, gyrating form, putting all her professionalism into her dance. When she was down to nothing but her lacy bra, panties, and fishnet stockings, she paused to glance at Roger, whose darkening eyes were locked on her. His approval of her performance was written all over his face, and in the lower regions as well. Mimi was used to seeing an almost similar look on the men who were at the club. It was something you grew accustomed to. With Roger, there was one very important difference. With the men at the club, there was nothing in their gazes but lust and desire. Roger's gaze, while it did show his arousal, was filled with admiration, not lust. His gaze made her feel as if she was loved. It was a wonderful feeling, and one she'd never gotten from any of the men at the club.

Grinning widely, Mimi slinked up to him, taking note to put an extra sway into her hips as she moved. Without much warning, she lifted one of her legs to rest a foot against Roger's shoulder. This act gave him a very clear look at the space between her legs as she slowly peeled off her stockings. Mimi had to bite back a giggle at seeing Roger shift slightly in response, no doubt a direct result to his jeans feeling even tighter. Without giving him a chance to say or do anything, Mimi switched her legs, so the other foot was resting on Roger's opposite shoulder. The moment the stockings were completely off and she stepped back to continue her dance, she was momentarily startled by Roger quickly standing to full height, towering over her.

"You know," he spoke in a low, sultry voice as his hands ran down her waist to the small of her back. "There's one _major_ advantage of having a private performance. There are no bouncers around to stop me from doing _this_." Without giving Mimi a moment to react, Roger pulled her closer, so her body was pressed firmly against his, and kissed her hard, his tongue probing and swirling around in her mouth. A low moan immediately escaped from Mimi's throat as she felt her legs grow weak from his kiss. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the caress. She was so lost in how Roger's lips felt on hers, she didn't even care when she felt his fingers coast upward to unfasten the clasp on her bra and slide the straps off her shoulders with his thumbs. Without breaking the kiss, Roger sat back down on the bed, pulling Mimi down with him so she was perched on his lap, with her legs straddling his waist. Digging her nails into his broad shoulders, Mimi deepened the kiss. When Roger finally broke the kiss to come up for air, he moved away slowly, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth as he drew back.

"You're still not off the hook for being late, you know," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh, really?" Mimi smirked. "So how exactly are you planning to punish me?" Instead of replying, Roger leaned back onto the bed, taking her down with him. With barely a seconds pause, he rolled them over so his body was hovering over hers. Here, he hesitated for a moment to gaze down at her, cupping her cheek tenderly before sliding his body down so his face hovered over her navel. Bending down, he took hold of the waistband of her panties in his teeth, also curling two of his fingers around the material, just above her thighs. With very slow progression, Roger deftly slid the article down Mimi's tanned legs, allowing his fingers to skim over the soft skin in the process. When that final piece of Mimi's clothing fell to the floor, Roger glanced back up at Mimi's face, taking in her slender form and perfect curves. Sh-t, she was just too beautiful. More than once, he'd find himself wondering how he'd ever managed to have ended up with someone like her.

Getting up from the bed, he stood to full height to shed himself of his own clothing, using all his self-control to not just tear them off. He might not be as professional as Mimi was in that area, but he still wanted to return the favor for the private dance she'd performed for him. It was rather difficult, due to how uncomfortably restricted that certain space in his jeans had become, yet he somehow managed to handle the task reasonably well. Returning to the bed, he pulled himself up to place another kiss on Mimi's lips, drinking her in hungrily. Returning the kiss with just as much passion, Mimi's fingers weaved themselves through Roger's hair. But when she arched her hips into his and moved her legs to wrap them around his waist, Roger pulled back, fixing her with that piercing stare again.

"Flip over," he ordered. Without giving her a second to respond, he took her waist in his hands and physically rolled her over so she was face down on the bed. In an instant, his body was resting atop hers. "Don't move," Roger spoke directly into her ear. "Don't even budge." As if to finalize his command, he softly sank his teeth into her shoulder in an erotic nibble, an act that forced a pleasured gasp to slip from Mimi's throat. But her arousal turned to slight confusion when she felt him get off of the bed. Immediately, her back felt a slight chill without the warmth from Roger's body heat that had currently been radiating into her skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him head over to the corner, where a metal saucepan was sitting atop the hotplate that usually was kept upstairs in the Loft. The second she saw the hotplate, Mimi couldn't help but feel a sudden sensual shiver pass through her body at the realization that he'd actually planned this all out from the start.

When Roger had removed the saucepan from the hotplate, he made his way back to the bed, moving around to the foot of the bed so he'd be out of Mimi's peripheral vision. Although, while she couldn't see him, she could still feel the mattress shifting from his weight when he crawled back onto it. For a time, Roger was unmoving, as if he was going for a dramatic pause in his actions, but then Mimi felt his hands running over her back, covering it with something warm and slick. As Roger worked, a heavy sweet scent filled the air, making it possible for Mimi to identify what was being spread over her entire back and rear. It was melted chocolate.

From the moment Roger informed her that she'd come home late, the Latina dancer had suffered from an intense need for him, but when he began to set his focus on the melted chocolate that he'd coated her skin with, she felt herself grow weak with want. Pleasured, purr-like moans passed from her lips as Roger went about slowly removing the layer of chocolate with kisses and strokes from his tongue, even using his lower teeth to scrape some of the chocolate away, starting from the base of her neck and ever-so-slowly migrating downwards. A few low groans managed to slip from his throat as well as he allowed himself to enjoy the sweet taste of the chocolate, mixed perfectly with the unique taste of Mimi.

As Roger lapped away the chocolate, he allowed his hands to skim their way to Mimi's front, his fingers dancing across her soft body with the same precision they used on the strings of his battered old guitar. When they reached her breasts, they rested there for a moment, allowing him to take in how good her silky skin felt underneath his hands, worn from the years of playing the guitar. It was no wonder why she was among the more popular girls who danced at that sh-tty club, and he couldn't help but feel a fresh wave of satisfaction that he was the one who got to share a bed with her. Although, that wasn't the_ only_ thing he wanted her for. Sure, he fully enjoyed being with her like this, but everything in-between was just as enjoyable as well.

For now, however, Roger knew he had to push all those thoughts aside. He could easily tell from the sounds Mimi was making that she was growing just as needy as he was, and the increasing heat radiating from her skin was further proof. Furrowing his brow, he fought back the intense urge to just plunge right in, giving them both what they wanted. Mimi spent all her time at the club being the dominating one, never surrendering to anyone. This time, however, he was determined to turn the tables, and make _her_ the one who submitted for once. By the time he was done, he wanted to hear her _beg _for him.

With the hands that still resided atop her breasts, he took hold of her hardened nipples, lightly squeezing and rolling them between his fingers. In an instant reaction, Mimi let out a sudden cry, instinctively arching her back so her rear pressed against his groin, hoping he'd get the message of how badly she wanted him inside her at that point. However, she was met only with a firm but gentle cuff to her rear. Seconds later, Roger was at Mimi's ear again.

"I told you before, Meems," he hissed. "Do not move. If you do that again, I _will_ make sure you won't again." The moment after this threat had been delivered, another gasp escaped Mimi's mouth when Roger slid his tongue into her ear, trailing it over the cartilage before finishing with an erotic nibble on the lobe. "Besides," Roger continued. "I wasn't finished yet."

For a short time, Mimi could only feel Roger's warm breath on her back, but then a sudden whimper erupted from her mouth when she felt his teeth scrape over the skin on her rear, where some of the melted chocolate still remained. Once again, Mimi couldn't prevent her body from squirming in response. Like before, she was rewarded by a swipe to her hip.

"I warned you," Roger growled, pulling away and leaving the bed for a moment. "Now, I need to make _sure_ you can't move." Seconds later, Roger returned to the bed, pinning Mimi down while taking hold of her wrists. Within moments, he'd bound them to the bedposts with his belt. Once he was sure Mimi's wrists were secure, he returned his focus to her rear, bracing her hips in place firmly with his hands before he continued stroking it with his lips and tongue.

Straining against the belt with clenched fists, Mimi gave off another groaning moan. He had some nerve, turning the tables on her like this. But still, she couldn't deny that she was fully enjoying having someone dominate her for once, especially seeing how it was Roger, the first guy she'd met in a long time that she wanted to be with for longer then just a one-night stand. When she thought about it, he was probably the first guy she'd known _period_ whose kisses and touches could make all thoughts of coherent speech vanish from her mind. And she loved every moment of it.

After the last of the chocolate had been licked away, Roger leaned up to Mimi's ear once again.

"You should know something," he whispered softly.

"And what is that?" Mimi questioned, slightly surprised how clear her voice sounded since Roger's foreplay had effectively left her weak and breathless. Before replying, Roger coasted a hand over Mimi's rear, stroking and pressing as it went.

"You really _do_ have a _great_ as-."

"And don't you forget it, either," Mimi teased, shaking it in emphasis.

"Meems," Roger breathed slowly. "If I could forget it, do you really think I'd be able to do this?" With that, Roger took firm hold of Mimi's hips again and positioned it at the right angle to rub himself against her damp opening. That action effectively put an end to the clarity of mind Mimi barely had time to regain. Once again, she could only let out cries of pleasure and want. But her shout was unrewarded when Roger only drew back again. A needy whimper rumbled in Mimi's throat. She ached for him, and she knew he was fully aware of that fact.

"Sh-t, Roger," Mimi managed to gasp out. "Don't torture me."

"Now, how am I doing that?" Roger smirked, starting to circle her opening with his fingers, moving just far enough inside her to tease her.

"Rog-er!" Mimi lurched her hips against his touch, nearing the limits of her patience. He was just too evil. "_Please,_ Roger!"

"You know what I want to hear, Meems," Roger playfully taunted, grazing ever-so-lightly over her clitoris. In response, Mimi bit her lower lip, her eyes squeezing shut against the overwhelming pleasure his touches were sending through her body. "Say it, Meems. You know what you need to say." As if intending to further entice her, he pressed his face against her sensitive skin, softly blowing onto it. That was all she could take.

"I want you, Roger!" Mimi nearly shouted. "Take me, now!" Satisfied with the spoken permission, Roger braced her hips before thrusting into her. The feeling of his firm organ filling the open area within her body forced Mimi's muscles to involuntary tighten, and she buried her face into the pillow in a futile attempt at muffling her cry. The intense pleasure induced from the walls of her sweet passageway, deliciously warm and damp, throbbing and pulsating around him as if it had a heartbeat of its own, had its proper effect on Roger as well. Unable to hold back anymore, he quickly took up a fast, almost violent pace, forcing them both to release primitive groans from the physical exertion.

Trying to combat with the growing strain within his body, Roger pressed his face snug against the back of Mimi's neck, his face contorting from the effort to keep going. It had been so long since anyone had made him feel like this. Pressure and tightness, warmth and wetness. His entire body was aching to meet its release, but at the same time, he never wanted this to end, and to be able to thrust, churn and plunge into sweet, beautiful, vivacious Mimi until that last breath escaped him. Who could have ever imagined that someone else who carried death in their veins could make him feel this alive again?

With each of Roger's forceful thrusts, Mimi felt her pleasure reach new heights, and the explosion was coming along fast as Roger came closer and closer to hitting her center. Writhing and moaning, she arched her back, wanting more and more of this. If she was able to think clearly, she would be worried that the people outside would hear the primitive noises she and Roger were now making, or that their voices would somehow make it upstairs to the Loft, waking up Mark, but all those thoughts never managed to enter her mind. She was too far gone in this moment, with her and Roger moving against each other like waves crashing upon a sandy beach, skin slapping against skin with enough force to leave bruises.

Finally, after one final, turbulent thrust of Roger plunging into her from behind, Mimi was able to feel her innermost point being hit dead-on. Her entire body grew ridged as the spasm moved over her, accompanied by a loud cry of Roger's name escaping her lips. Mere seconds later, Roger reached his own peak, and he allowed himself to collapse his full weight over Mimi, completely worn out from the physical exertion. It was almost three minutes before he'd regained enough energy to free her wrists from his belt and roll himself off her. The moment he did so, Mimi immediately turned on her side to curl up against him, running a smooth hand over his bare chest, looking straight into his eyes. Even in the darkness, Roger could see that sparkling light that always shone in her brown eyes, that light he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

"If that's the kind of greeting I'm going to get," Mimi spoke with a nearly breathless voice full of satisfaction, "I should come home late more often."

"Hmm, just as long as you don't come back _too_ late, Meems," Roger replied, running his hand up and down her spine, taking in the feel of the thin film of sweat that resided there under his feather-light touch. "I might not be able to perform as well if I'm already stressed from worrying that you'll come home at all." Mimi's reply came as a laugh, with a playful slap to his shoulder.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," she winked. "You'll find that _this_ feline has a way of relieving stress."

"Is that right?" Roger arched an eyebrow, his fingers quickly going to work in tickling her sides. Mimi's delightful giggles immediately filled the room, bringing a large, genuine smile to Roger's face.

The moon was just starting to shine through the window, casting its light over Mimi's form, causing her damp skin to practically glisten and shine. That added light seemed to maximize her beauty, if that was even possible, and Roger found himself enthralled at what he saw, his mind going back to the night when he'd first met Mimi, and how the moon had been highlighting her beauty then as well. With that precious memory came another, of what she'd said during their second encounter. 'No day but today', she had said. Well, if that was true, he'd be perfectly happy to have _this _be the only day he ever had, to have this one moment last forever.

As the two managed to settle down, with Mimi turning Roger's chest into an improvised pillow, her arms wrapped snuggly around his middle, Roger lay awake, softly playing with the ends of Mimi's long hair. The physical high from their love making had died down, but he still could feel his heart hammering against his chest. It had been a long time since he'd felt quite like this. Not since_ her_. It was almost impossible to believe that he was even _able_ to feel like this again, but that didn't stop his heart from beating quite like this. He was almost surprised Mimi couldn't hear it, seeing how her ear was positioned right above it. Then again, she probably could hear it and just wasn't saying anything. What was it about having her this close to him that made his body react like this?

Before sleep was able to claim Roger, one final thought ran through his mind.

_Could this really be……_


	2. Part 2: Stress Reliever

Fluid notes from the red and black fender filled the Condo's living room on a mild spring afternoon, a faint breeze flowing through the open window. On the worn-out rusty-orange couch, Roger was sprawled out on his back, his bare feet propped up on the arm of the couch. With eyes half-closed in concentration, he allowed his fingers to move across the strings, completely absorbed in what he was doing.

Roger's immersion in the music he was playing was suddenly broken when his brain managed to register that he could hear a cat purring loudly nearby. Letting out a long sigh, he slightly tuned his head towards the round table that was positioned by the couch. Even with the stray locks of dirty blonde hair falling over his eyes, he could still make out the grey and white kitten taking tiny bites out of a half-eaten tuna fish sandwich that had been placed there earlier.

"Maya!" Roger cried out, startling the family cat. "That's _my_ sandwich!" At Roger's shout, Maya blinked up at him, her little cat tongue darting out to lick away some of the tuna off her pink nose, slightly cocking her head in what could have been taken as confusion over what she'd done wrong. Roger maintained his stern mask for a moment longer, but then softened, reaching out a hand to rub Maya's fuzzy head. There was just something about Maya looking at him like that that always reminded him of Mimi, and because of that, he just couldn't stay mad at that cat for very long. When Roger rubbed her head, Maya responded with a small 'mew' and licked his finger, the skinny tail twitching as if it was alive. With a soft chuckle, Roger returned his attention to his fender while Maya leapt off the table to curl up for a little nap near Wenceslas, the potbellied pig.

All things considered, the Condo was far too quiet that morning. Penny was off at school and wouldn't be back home until after three. As for Mark and Emily, they had gone out for an appointment at the gynecologist to check on the health of their unborn son, who was due sometime next month, and they had decided that they would also bring Rodolfo down to his 2:00 checkup since the pediatrician's office was right nearby. Usually, Mimi and Roger would be the ones who took Rodolfo down to his checkups, but today, Mimi had to go down to NYU where the students at the dance class she taught were having a recital, and Roger had his mind set on making some progress on his latest song. Unfortunately, he was not having much luck, and it was really starting to drive him crazy. This had to be the first time he felt completely dry since before he'd met Mimi.

Giving his head a quick shake to return his focus to his work, Roger began to try out different chords, hoping he'd come up with something that would click, but each time he had no luck. Finally, after fifteen or more trials and failures, the musician threw his head back, letting out a discouraged groan, which escaped his lips at the exact same time the front door opened.

"Aw, what's the matter, babe?" Mimi asked, returning home from the recital, dropping her keys and bag on the kitchenette counter.

"Hey, baby," Roger's face broke into a loving smile as he returned the greeting, propping himself up on an elbow to kiss her when she came up to him. With a bright smile, Mimi started combing her tanned fingers through his unruly hair, an act that always made Roger melt.

"So, what's got you so frustrated, Rog?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Roger sighed heavily, running his hand over his face as he placed his fender on the table by the couch. "I'm just not having much luck in writing a new song today. I was hoping to have something new in time for a gig next month, but I can't seem to come up with anything that sounds good."

"Aw, poor Roger," Mimi snuggled up next to him. "Sounds like you're under a lot of stress right now." As Mimi curled up next to him, Roger instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her slender body snuggly against his so he could feel her chest move with every breath she took. The two of them maintained their closeness for quite a while, simply enjoying their peaceful moment.

As she lay in Roger's arms, a mischievous smile slowly stretched across Mimi's face. Very slowly, to not disturb her lover, she shifted in her position until she was able to press her lips to his neck.

"Mmmm," Roger instinctively bent his head back as Mimi's kisses continued to skim up and down his exposed skin. "Not that I mind, Meems, but whacha doing?"

"I told you a _long_ time ago, Roger," Mimi smiled as she moved her kisses up to his cheek and ear. "This feline has a way of relieving stress. I think that's _exactly _what you need right now." As Mimi spoke, she slid a hand up underneath Roger's black t-shirt, lightly scraping her metallic blue painted nails across his chest. Her actions forced a rumbling growl to escape Roger's throat. He could never stand it when she used her nails on him like that. It always got his adrenaline going. In retaliation, Roger took firm hold of her waist to pull her on top of him, claiming her lips with a hungry kiss. Mimi smiled against his mouth before granting his tongue access to probe and swirl around, beginning a dance with her own.

"So," Roger grinned once they'd come up for air, fixing her with his green-eyed gaze. "You're gonna help relieve my stress, huh?"

"I think you deserve it," Mimi replied, bending down to lightly nibble at his earlobe, twirling the tip of her tongue across his earring. Mimi's attack on his ear left Roger's mind completely blank, preventing him from registering that she was slowly sliding her hands to his sides to grasp the hem of his shirt until she'd suddenly pulled it up over his head, tossing it over her shoulder, where it fell to a random place on the floor.

"Mimi, um…" Roger started to speak, but his voice died in his throat the instant Mimi's lips came in contact with his bare chest. Instead, his eyes fell shut, loosing himself in the moment, tangling his fingers through the strands of her long dark brown hair. He managed to snap out of it, however, when Mimi covertly slid one of her hands through the gap between his skin and the waistband of his pants, and skimmed her fingers over him. The unsuspected contact triggered an unconscious jump from Roger.

"Uh…" Nearly stumbling over his words, with an unmistakable blush forming on his face, Roger took hold of Mimi's occupied arm, halting her actions. "Should…should we really do this _here_?" Roger's eyes instinctively darted to the front door as he spoke, almost as if expecting it to open on cue. Mimi let out a giggle before responding, bending down to kiss his rough cheek, the stubble lightly scratching against her lips.

"Roger, relax," she winked, going back to what she was doing a few seconds ago. "No one's gonna be coming back here for a while, remember?" With the continued ministrations from Mimi's fingers, Roger completely lost all notions of protesting further and gave into her touch with a low groan. When she pulled her hand away, he couldn't stop the low, protesting whine that slipped from his throat, but the separation was short lived as Mimi went to work in relieving him of his belt and undoing the metal button on his worn jeans. Roger's primeval instincts began to take effect when Mimi had brought his pants down to his knees, and he deftly kicked them the rest of the way off, allowing them to drop to the ground in a messy lump.

Mimi couldn't stop the grin that stretched across her face as she allowed her eyes to skim over her husband's body, lying on the old couch in his underwear. Most guys, as she knew from experience in days _long _past, would die before buying underwear that didn't constitute as briefs, seemingly of the mindset that wearing them was the only way to get with a girl. Roger, on the other hand, was a pure boxer type of guy, and Mimi had always liked that. It always had given her the impression that he wasn't trying too hard. His boxer preference seemed to speak of a 'what-you-see-is-what-you-get' mindset, in which he didn't go out of his way to try and impress, and just let himself be completely natural. Then again, Mimi also had to admit she might have been thinking too much into the matter. Either way, she preferred seeing the boxers on him. For starters, they made it _so_ much easier for her to see how his body was 'rating' her actions, and from her current 'rating', it was clear that Roger was _greatly_ in approval of what she was doing to him. Her smile grew wider as she skimmed a finger over the bulge, which seemed to grow even larger at her touch.

Wrapping her hands over the rim of the boxers, she ever-so-slowly peeled them off his body, taking careful note to extend the duration of time the elastic band brushed up against Roger's sensitive organ, relishing in the sight of his body squirm from the sensation and the sound of him whimpering, almost non-verbally begging for her to continue. Hearing him make that particular noise always seemed to turn her on, and that feeling always intensified when he reached out to grasp at her arms or shoulders in an attempt to pull her back down onto him, the way he was doing now.

"Just wait, baby," Mimi whispered into his ear before returning her attention back to bringing his boxers down to his ankles, completely freeing him from its confines. Once she'd succeeded at completely exposing the musician, Mimi paused for dramatic effect before shifting her position on the couch to enable herself to lay a soft kiss against his tip. Roger immediately let in a sharp intake of breath, instinctively arching his hips closer to her for more. Mimi loved to see this boy squirm. So much, in fact, she let inspiration take hold and started to tease him by kissing along his base and lightly skimming a fingertip up and down, but not taking it any further then that.

"Meems, come on!" Roger's voice was extremely close to a whine now as he practically clawed at her arms, wanting, no, _needing_ more. It was in moments like this that he was almost grateful for the fact that this woman who had seen fit to marry someone as completely unworthy of her love as he was had also been paid to drive all the drunken perverts in the city this crazy. He could remember, way back when he and Mark had been stuck in high school, they all had to learn this stupid poem. Something about the world ending in fire. Or was it ice? Either way, he knew that he couldn't deny that, if he had a choice, he'd choose fire without question, especially if Mimi was involved in that fire.

"What's wrong, babe?" Mimi smirked in a wicked manner, stroking the inside of Roger's thigh. "Seems to me, you're _always _teasing me when you're calling the shots. Can't take what you dish out, huh?" Roger was just about to give a reply, but Mimi prevented him from saying another word by darting her tongue out, curling it around him. Roger's shocked but pleasured shout filled the room as his hips moved upward again. Mimi always seemed to know exactly which buttons to press to make him loose control, and he completely loved it.

"Mimi," Roger breathed, almost gasping for breath as the Latina abandoned his manhood, returning her lips to his. For the longest time, they drank each other in as if their lives depended on it, with Mimi squeezing his broad shoulders and Roger running his hands down her back to her perfect rear, pushing it snug against him so she'd be able to feel how ready he was for her. Getting the message but still wanting to prolong his suffering a bit longer, Mimi pushed herself up so she was practically sitting atop him, with her legs straddling his waist. Roger's darkening green eyes, half closed from hazy love, locked with her mischievously shining brown ones moments before Mimi discarded her top, followed by her lacy bra, leaving her only in her miniskirt. Gazing at her beautiful tanned figure, unobstructed from the shadows that always came at night, Roger felt his heart thundering in his chest, as if he was falling in love with her again. Unable to stop himself, he reached out to touch her, but because of her staying upright, he was only able to lay his hands on her hips. Deciding to make the best of the limited range for his hands, Roger slowly slid them beneath her miniskirt, curling his fingers around her stockings to try and ease them down a bit. His action was short lived, as Mimi grasped his wrists, halting him instantly, and pushed them back up over his head.

"Not so fast, querido," Mimi wiggled a finger at him with a coy wink. "Don't make me dig out the handcuffs."

"And what if I _want_ the handcuffs?" Roger challenged, grinning suggestively. Giggling at his eagerness, Mimi coated his jaw with tender kisses. Taking advantage of how Mimi was now close enough to touch, Roger stroked up and down her fragile spine, committing the feel of it to memory, adorning her neck and collarbones with kisses as he did so. Once again, he turned his attention to Mimi's stockings and miniskirt. This time, he was met with no resistance in stripping away those final layers that acted as a barrier between them. Even with the thin layer of Mimi's stockings and panties intact, Roger could distinctly feel the dampness nearly leaking through, coming very close to soaking his bare skin, and he wanted desperately to get even closer to that wonderful wetness.

For the second time, Mimi sat up to straddle her lover once Roger had succeeded in removing the final articles of her clothing, raking her nails over his chest repeatedly as she did so, while Roger pressed his hands up against the smooth skin of her hips and thighs, lightly massaging them by flexing his fingers. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as they took their time in admiring the physical appeal of the other, taking note of the fact that the skin on both bodies had grown warm to the touch. It was painstakingly clear that they both had reached the limits of their resistance. With a groaning sigh, Mimi granted Roger the contact they both wanted the most at that moment, impaling herself onto his waiting form. The instant she did so, her pleasured moan nearly muffled the one that erupted from Roger's lips. Either she kept forgetting how good it felt to have him inside her, or he was somehow able to take up even more room each time they came together.

For the briefest moment, Mimi was so lost in the sensation, she nearly forgot the task she'd taken up and almost allowed herself to shift the control over to Roger, but she managed to regain her resolve when he pushed himself up high enough on his elbows to caress her breast tenderly, his lower lip stroking the silken skin.

"Don't try to distract me, Roger," Mimi playfully scolded, attempting to push him back down onto the couch while acting like his action hadn't affected her the way it did. Surprisingly, she succeeded without any trouble, most likely because Roger didn't even try to resist, dropping down with a rather goofy smile on his face. Returning the smile, Mimi laid her hands over his bare chest before starting to slowly rock against him.

"Mmmm," Roger's head fell back once again as Mimi started up her rhythm, his hands latching onto her hips firmly while his own matched her movements with a well-practiced precision. "Yeah, that's…ohhh, little…little faster, Meems, please."

"You want faster?" Mimi smirked, suddenly feeling evil. "And just what kind of 'faster' are you talking about here? This kind of 'faster'?" Mimi moved against him at a quicker, but still gentle pace, which drew out a low groan from Roger's mouth. "Or maybe, _this_ kind of 'faster'?" Immediately starting up the second example of faster, Mimi ground her hips up against Roger's with a turbulent force that almost surprised even her.

"_Sh-t!_" Roger's teeth clenched against the sudden shift in firmness of Mimi's downwards thrusts, his grip on her hips tightening. "Ohh, yea…mmpph!"

"Mmmm, yeah. Good choice," Mimi responded, gauging from Roger's reaction that his preference rested with the second choice, and continued her vigorous tempo.

The rhythm they had taken up continued amidst grasping hands, curling toes, and grunting groans. Mimi soon abandoned her upright position in favor of lying down atop Roger, wishing to feel his warm skin pressed up against her own. She was rewarded for her choice by Roger burying his hands into her mussed hair and biting down heatedly on her shoulder. The latter triggered a sudden cry from her mouth, which Roger instantly silenced with a hungry, tongue-swirling kiss that left them both breathless.

Eyes locking, the lovers found themselves silently agreeing on the same thing. With a great deal of control, they altered their positions so Roger was sitting up on the couch, with Mimi nestled snuggly on his lap, her slender legs wrapped around his waist and their arms holding tightly onto the other's body, somehow maintaining the rhythm of their lovemaking without any interruption as they moved. It no longer was important to them who was in control, or which one of them had the upper hand. At this point, all that mattered was giving the other as much pleasure as possible.

Once they had slightly adjusted themselves to better move against each other, the pace intensified even more, chests slapping and rubbing together with each thrust, skin molding together, just short of being literally fused into one. Roger's forehead dropped onto Mimi's shoulder as he dug deeper. He could feel her body start to tremor, the sign that she was almost there.

"Hold it in, baby," Roger groaned, molding her backside closer to him, wanting them to arrive at the edge together. "Just…mmmmph….hang on…a bit… longer…guuummpphhh!" Mimi sank her nails into his back with a moan as he spoke, his voice audibly broken by his fight for breath between thrusts. She couldn't stop herself from wondering how she'd be able to hold off her climax when she was already so close. For Roger, however, she'd be willing to try, and altered her position to help him move even deeper inside her, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist.

"Ooooh, mmmmm." Mimi could no longer keep her eyes open as she felt Roger push even further. "Roger, _harder_, aaahhhh-ahhh, mor-_oooohhhh_!" Ears ringing, and head nearly throbbing from the pent-up pressure that he'd been holding back, Roger completely let go, thrusting inwards at the same time he forcibly drove her hips and rear up against his, ramming himself as far into her as he was physically able. In doing so, Mimi could swear that he'd somehow managed to go even beyond her pressure point. No longer able to hold it back anymore, she erupted against him with a great spasm washing over her, while she felt the same reaction in him. Loud, uninhibited cries reverberating throughout the room, they put all their effort into prolonging the climax, with Mimi clenching herself even tighter to massage his pulsating organ with the walls of her passageway, while Roger shifted around inside her, moving in all possible directions, including side-to-side, until their bodies slumped down against each other, unable to maintain the energy to continue on.

Gasping and fighting to regain breath, the lovers cradled one another close, with Mimi raining kisses over Roger's chest while he buried his face into her hair, inhaling its scent deeply.

"Da-n," Roger finally managed to utter out, dropping down onto his back, with Mimi sprawled out over him. "That was…. _Sh-t_."

"Yeah," Mimi nodded in agreement with a breathless laugh. Roger mirrored her chuckle before turning her face toward him to lay a soft kiss on her sweat-drenched forehead.

"Thanks, Meems," he whispered. When Mimi glanced at him in confusion, a large grin appeared on his face before explaining. "That just took away _all_ my stress." With a scandalized but playful gasp, Mimi swatted his arm once before settling down to trace his chest muscles with her fingertips.

"Glad I could be of help," she joked in return. For a time, they lay there, the sunlight reflecting off the perspiration clinging to their skin, giving the both of them an almost vibrant glow. Mimi's head lay across Roger's chest, while he lightly played with her hair before speaking.

"I love you so much, Mimi." With her ear against his skin, Mimi was able to hear the vibrations of his voice pass down to his lungs as he spoke, and a peaceful smile formed on her face.

"I love you, too, Roger."

The moment was broken when the phone across the room starting to ring, but they opted to ignore it and stay put in order to screen the call.

"Alright, listen up, Roger, Mimi," Mark's voice called out from the answering machine. "Just so you two know, Emily, Rodolfo and I are down at the Proulx's apartment right now. You know, the old retired French couple who live on the floor below us? Rodolfo's pediatrician appointment ended sooner then we thought it would, so we were able to come home ahead of schedule. But, as you probably can figure out, we got back in time to hear you two getting busy, and decided to wait down here until you're finished. So, just remember to let us know when it's safe to come back up, alright?" Before Mark hung up, Roger and Mimi could faintly hear Emily trying to fight back a laugh in the background, something they couldn't help but copy.

"You'd think after all this time, he'd be _used_ to hearing us," Roger smirked, remembering the unpleased tone to Mark's voice.

"And what would _you _say if you came home to hear him and Emily having sex?" Mimi challenged, climbing up from the couch.

"Hey, where're you going?" Roger grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back with a look that usually was seen on a lost puppy appearing on his face.

"In case you haven't noticed, querido," Mimi leaned over to kiss the tip of his nose, "you made me all sweaty. I'm going to need a shower."

"I'm sweaty, too," Roger pointed out, getting up to follow her. "Don't I get a shower, too?"

"You're a guy, Roger," Mimi smirked, turning her back on him with a flip of her hair. "Guys are _supposed_ to be all sweaty."

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Roger growled, making a grab for her. Mimi, with a loud cry of laughter, managed to dodge his attempt to catch her, and started to dash off to their bathroom with Roger in close pursuit. Racing through the bathroom door, Mimi spun around to try and close it behind her, but Roger reached it before she could lay a finger on the lock and pushed it open again. Before she could react, Roger had pulled her body up against his, kissing her deeply before backing her up towards the shower, which he stepped into along with her.

"Roger," Mimi managed to gasp out as he started kissing her neck, with one of his hands turning on the showerhead, the warm droplets of water immediately falling down on them, soaking their skin and hair. "Roger, our friends and son are _waiting_ downstairs, remember?"

"So, you just wanna stop this now?" Roger quirked his eyebrow at her in a seductive way. "Is_ that _what you're saying?" In an argument for his case, Roger pinned Mimi up against the wall, trapping her there with his body, with a knee nudging her legs apart.

"Roger, they're…" Mimi's protests died in her throat as Roger rubbed his hips up against hers. With that action, the notion of fighting vanished from her mind.

Mark and Emily were just going to have to spend a bit more time with Rodolfo downstairs.


End file.
